


恩帕诺

by DarthRiver



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Episode: s05e24 Empok Nor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Violence, POV Julian Bashir
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthRiver/pseuds/DarthRiver
Summary: 如果不是诺格，而是医生跟着一起去了恩帕诺……
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 发疯老嘎殴打医生，真的是殴打（对不起医生）

现在他是真的开始觉得一起跟着来恩帕诺不是什么好主意了。但他那个被基因强化过的脑子里塞满了无用的信息，像是欧布莱恩和诺格修理那个爆了的电浆导管的时候，愤怒的管道听起来就像是人类早期使用的电钻。噪音让他觉得头痛，但现在造成他头痛的原因可不是因为这个。

他又开始后悔了。

这甚至不是什么需要用到他专业技能的任务，当然，事情的后续发展让他的医疗技能派上了那么一点点用场，但那也仅限于更精准地判定工程师们的死因和那个奇怪的医务室里究竟发生了什么。

他能听到脚步声了，朱利安非常确定那是人为弄出的声响，因为一个训练有素的杀手能够做到更加悄无声息。他正躲在恩帕诺的商业区里一个废弃的小商店里，可悲地蜷缩在一堆不知道都装了些什么的桶子后面，紧紧握着手里的相位枪。

他不应该这么害怕的，他用左手捏住枪，迅速地用制服擦了擦右手手心的汗，他可不能在这种时候出什么手滑的意外。

朱利安心想，他早该意识到不对劲。他只是一直对自己说那都是错觉，都是这座废弃的，仿佛是怪兽尸体般的太空站造成的错觉。

冬眠的卡达西士兵，化学合成物，然后是……

“为什么你要逃跑呢，我亲爱的医生？”

不，那听起来一点也不像 _他_ 。他不敢回话，他甚至屏住了呼吸。

“我猜你终于发现我和那两个不知道睡了多久的倒霉鬼一样了，就像剩下所有的 _卡鬼子_ 那样。”

朱利安评估着他和自己之间的距离，他听起来，还像是走在商业区的走廊里，他真的希望对方没有发现他最后到底溜进了哪个商铺里。也许这样还能给他一点成功的希望。

“出来吧，出来吧，我亲爱的医生，让我们来好好谈一谈。”

不要信他，他不安地蠕动了一下，强压下心头开始冒头的恐惧。他评估过那该死的合成物究竟能对卡达西人有多强的影响，朱利安闭上眼，回忆起在这一切都变得一团糟之前的最后一幕。

最后两个幸存的工程师也失去了联络，通讯系统断线了，借着便携手电的灯光和窗外的星光，他看到熟悉的卡达西人的背影。

他出声叫住了他。

“我知道你从来没有喜欢过我。”

真的吗？记忆里的盖瑞克转过身来，汗水在灰色的皮肤上闪闪发光，他听到自己发问， _你很热吗？_ 他的卡达西朋友笑了，不是那种他熟悉的神秘、友好的微笑，哦不。他脑海里的声音在大叫，快跑，快跑！

他照做了。

卡达西人的确很喜欢说话，即使是在他们完全失去理智之后。不过这的确给了他一个衡量他们之间相对距离的机会。

“毕竟又有哪个星联军官能对他们的监视对象产生正面情感呢？”

他就在商店门口了，朱利安可以看到裂解枪的手电灯光扫过整个商店，他在桶子后面缩得更紧了些，祈祷着不要在他得到反击的机会之前就被盖瑞克锁定。

“我看到你了。”

朱利安吞咽了一下，那声音听起来非常空旷，没错，他正背对着他，手电的灯光也早就从店内挪开了。

他决定这便是他的大好机会。他狠狠地吸了一口气，迅速从掩体后面露出头，将相位枪对准他预估的位置，盖瑞克的后背。

有那么一秒，计划就像他预估的那样顺利地进行着，他按下扳机，但那种危机感并没有消失。他看着击晕光线偏离了目标，不，不是偏离，是他躲开了。

但是怎么会？

他扣下第二发扳机，但是太晚了。盖瑞克朝他丢了什么，打飞了他手里的相位枪，直到卡达西人冲到他面前他才意识到那是对方的裂解枪。

他举起手来防御，挡住了挥来的第一拳。想想学院教的防身术！他听到盖瑞克嘲讽的嗤笑，试图用右手挡住趁势而来的第二次攻击，也许是他的动作太慢又或是人类和卡达西人的力量差距过大，这一下格挡并不是很成功。

“这就是你最好的表现了吗？朱尔斯？”

那个称呼成功地让他的动作有那么一瞬的迟疑，盖瑞克可没有错过这个，狠狠地一肘击向他的腹部。朱利安微微侧身，改变了攻击的落点，但那还是疼得要命。他试图小幅度后退，但卡达西人的攻击凶狠又迅速，光是抵挡对方的进攻就已经很困难了，更不要提做出有效的攻击。

“即使是基因改造过，人类依旧是这么弱小。”

他的一拳击中了盖瑞克的下巴，但看起来并没有什么作用，只是进一步地激怒了对方而已。 _操！_ 他只是个医生而对方是宇宙里最危险的间谍组织的成员，你还能期待什么呢？他能看到卡达西人的下一击会落在哪里，但那并不意味着他能成功躲开，疼痛和紧张让他变得迟钝，当然，还有别的，但现在他不能去考虑 _那个_ 。

只用一击，他便已经倒在了地上，脑子里嗡嗡作响，仿佛是塞进了一个马蜂窝，希望这不是脑震荡，他的脸火辣辣的疼，他的牙齿划破了口腔里的软肉，铁锈味顺着他的喉咙流进胃里。

他眼前发黑，但能感觉到别的，有什么东西落在他的小腿上。

“击晕模式，我应该教过你。不要让情感阻碍你的行动。”压力加强了，朱利安感到喉咙发紧，他已经意识到那是什么，“也许亲身经历能让你对这一点有更深的认识。”

骨头碎裂的声音在寂静的空间站里仿佛被放大了，即使他惨叫出声，他也依旧能听到那可怕的声音。

卡达西人笑了，站在他身上俯视着他，蓝色的眼睛里闪烁着朱利安从未见过的情绪。

“看看你，我年轻的朋友，说些什么吧。毕竟这可是你一直想从我这里得到的真相。”

“我希望你喜欢这样的真相。”

他迅速地下蹲，用体重压制住理论来说已经失去逃跑能力的医生，朱利安抬起右手猛地挥向卡达西人的太阳穴，最后也只是被轻描淡写地挡下。

“依旧不肯放弃吗？”

盖瑞克抓住他的右手腕，几乎要把他整个上半身都从地上提起来。他的视线在他的手臂和他起伏不停的胸脯间巡视了几圈，只是看似轻轻地那么一掰，仿佛朱利安那只按在他小臂上的做徒劳抵抗的手不存在一样，折断了他的手臂尺骨。

他甚至还有闲心及时抽出一只手来捂住他的嘴，将他的痛呼变成含糊的闷哼。

“我们可不想让我们尊敬的奥布莱恩先生早早地找过来，你说对吗？”

灰色的手指点在他的额角上，顺着他汗水流下的痕迹一路向下。这太过了，朱利安的意识开始有些涣散，那些沉重的殴打，折断的骨头，还有这样，轻轻的抚摸，都让他觉得越来越累。

“你很能忍耐，他们在学院里会教这个吗？”盖瑞克的脸背着光，他只能看到那双眼睛里狂热的光芒，“教你们怎么应对审讯，应对疼痛？”

“……不……”

“终于！回应！”卡达西人凑近了，朱利安能看到他放大的瞳孔，扭曲的笑容，“我真的很享受这一切，尤其是这一切都来自于 _你_ 。”

“我告诉过你，哈，你根本想象不到我都能做些什么。”朱利安闭上眼，不想再去看那个有着他朋友面孔的，东西，“ **看着我** ！”

“看着我！看我是否还像那个与你共渡午餐时间的裁缝！”

有力的手指缠上了他的脖子，迅速地收紧，他没有后退，额头几乎相抵，深深地望进他眼底。朱利安张开嘴，只发出了缺氧的咯咯声，泪水漫出眼眶。

“如此纤细，如此……容易就可以折断。”

盖瑞克深吸一口气，完全没有任何松手的意思：“你知道我曾经想过这样的事吗？在我们吃午餐的时候。”

“我想过要折断你的脖子会是多么简单的一件事。那么，医生，窒息与干净利落的折断，你更喜欢哪个呢？”

医生原本呆滞的目光里闪过了什么，垂死前的光芒，盖瑞克料想。但也许他搞错了，因为下一秒失去意识的人变成了他。

切断氧气和血液供应的影响比他想象的要严重得多，朱利安大口大口呼吸着失而复得的空气，放开了左手的注射器。

这是一场豪赌。

成功或死亡。

滑进一片黑暗之前，朱利安想，还好这一次他的赌博成功了。

专注于满足那些折磨欲望的盖瑞克根本没有能力去思考为什么在他的第一次攻击落空后朱利安为什么还要坚守阵地，而不是转身就跑。他一直都在附近藏了麻醉注射器，他只是需要一个盖瑞克全神贯注的时刻，而刚才便是了。

_还有，他可真是够重的，希望不要再把我哪根脆弱的骨头也给压断了。_

“朱利安！朱利安！你还好吗？”

奥布莱恩焦急的呼唤和拍在他脸上的巴掌成功把他从沉睡的边缘给拉了回来，重新面对他痛得要死的断手断腿和肿痛的喉管，谢了Chief。

他只是伸出左手胡乱挥了挥，示意奥布莱恩把他身上的卡达西人先推下去。

“我的老天啊，朱利安，你摔断了腿？”

现在他不只是痛了，他还很生气，他刚刚经历了一场生死搏斗而奥布莱恩唯一能说的却是你自己把腿摔断了？

幸运的是他现在一句话也说不出来，于是他只是翻了个大大的白眼。

“我只是很高兴你没事。还有我已经把求助信号发出去了，看来我们现在只能待在这里等他们来救我们了。”

他可是离没事这两个字差了十万八千里，不过的确，他会没事的。

“还有你为什么没有直接杀了他？也许我们可以……不带他回去了？”

奥布莱恩对上朱利安的视线，准确无误地读出了医生眼睛里的意思。

“好吧好吧，带上发疯的老蜥蜴。”

等到回去，他们可有得聊了。

真是个烂摊子，朱利安·巴希尔咒骂着，再次进入了沉睡。


	2. Chapter 2

他醒过来时再次对上了熟悉的天花板，偶尔会闪上那么一下的灯光，角落里的通风管道口持续地提供着新鲜空气。他甚至不需要转头去查看就已经知道他身处何处。隔离力场器工作时的轻声嗡鸣之前伴随了他整整六个月的时间，说实话他可是一点也不怀念这恼人的噪声。不过目前还没有人隔着整个囚禁区从别的隔间大声咒骂他是肮脏的汤匙头，这倒是个改善。

只是唯一的问题是……他为什么又回到了安全官的小牢房里？

安全门滑开了，当然，来者是他们可敬的欧多。

在之前他试图轰炸创造者母星失败的六个月监禁期间，他的确和欧多有了更多的交流。他与变形人分享着对家乡的思念和苦闷，但又都保持着合理的界限，他们都很清楚对方究竟是什么样的人。

欧多隔着力场看着坐在牢房小窗上的盖瑞克，一如既往的面无表情。盖瑞克能感觉到欧多的心情算不上好，还有些别的，安全官的眼神里有些其他情绪，只是盖瑞克目前并没有兴致去仔细研究变形人心理。

“看得出来你已经醒了。”

卡达西人换上了他常用的幽默态度，希望能靠这个使他脱离牢房，又或是单纯的套出更多信息：“啊，见到你总是很开心，安全官。请问我这次又是因为什么原因才会身处于此的呢？希望不是希斯科上尉决定对我在挑战者号上小小的插曲进行更多的教育？”

欧多只是给了他一个经典的冷哼，抱起了手臂，经典的防御型姿势。

“你真的不记得发生了什么吗？”

“毫无头绪。”

“我可不相信你这套说辞，卡达西人的记忆力可是非常著名的，盖瑞克先生。”

欧多还是靠近了，在他将手挪到力场发生器开关上之前，他迟疑了那么一下。

“他说服他们不继续追究你的责任，算你幸运。”

“谁？”盖瑞克侧了侧头，他开始有了些不太妙的情绪，他发现自己实际上在拒绝回忆被关进牢房之前发生的事情。

“巴希尔医生，你是真的不记得了吗？”欧多摇了摇头，关闭了力场，示意盖瑞克可以离开牢房，“我建议你再好好回忆一下。”

朱利安又跟这件事情有什么关系呢？但他的本能在讲述一个和他的想法完全不同的故事，在听到那个名字的时候他就已经感到一阵不适涌了上来。

盖瑞克站起身，稳住自己的身形迈出牢房，向欧多道了谢，但对方明显不是很想继续与他交流。

他走在商业区里，朝着自己的店铺的方向慢慢行进，他有意避开了能够路过医务室的那个半圈，走了另外一个方向。他感到心虚，为什么？他只不过是去了一次恩帕诺……

呼吸突然变成了一件很困难的事，不管他自己的意愿，他总会想起那些被他“刻意忽略”的事的。他诅咒卡达西人的记忆力。恩帕诺的商业区与深空九号的商业区几乎是一模一样，他看向左手边的商店，他还记得恩帕诺上的商业区，在同样的位置也有一家商店，只不过废弃了，里面摆满了各式各样的箱子或是桶……

他眨眨眼，看到自己手里多出了一把星联标准的裂解枪，枪身的手电光芒扫过废弃的店铺，他几乎能够闻到自己的猎物，就躲在这一间满是灰尘的小房间里，蜷缩在不知哪个角落里，祈祷着能够进行无力的反击。

盖瑞克加快脚步离开了那块地方，他停留了过长的时间，路过的贝久人已经开始投来怀疑的目光。

回到自己的店里并没有让情况变得更好，反倒是记忆像是潮水一样继续涌上来。他试着把注意力转移到之前一位瓦肯顾客预定的礼服上，需要……丝绸……剪裁……

他的手指贴在顺滑的布料上，那些纤维却带上了能灼伤他手指的热度。他低下头，看到朱利安就在他的手里，灰色的手指紧锁着人类脆弱的脖颈，人类的脉搏在他的指腹下跳动，变得越来越弱，被阻隔的呼吸扭曲成滑稽的气流声，只要再用力一些就可以折断这纤细的脖子，只要再用力……他望进垂死之人的双眼，人类的眼眶因为缺氧和疼痛蓄满了泪水，眼白充血，淡绿的眼睛像被搅乱的湖水。

他的膝盖再也无法支撑自己，拽着那块上好的丝绸一同滑到了地上。

他想吐。

他现在能想起到底发生了什么，他杀了奥布莱恩的一个工程师，他狩猎了朱利安，他折磨他，他试着杀掉他。

盖瑞克能想起他对朱利安说的每句话，那些羞辱，那些咒骂，那些嘲讽，和他的所作所为混在一起变成一个沉重的死结，卡在他的喉咙里。

他甚至不知道该做什么，谭多年的教育在这一刻被他完全地抛在脑后，他又变成了那个住在地下室的卡达西小男孩，被锁在橱柜里不知所措。

欧多说他不会继续追责，他不让他们继续追责。为什么？

他折断了他的骨头，还以此为乐，享受他朋友的痛苦。

朱利安完全有权力宣判对他的处罚。

* * *

朱利安·巴希尔感到无比的挫败。

他从来不知道在深空九号上找到唯一一个卡达西人会是这么困难的一件事，留给他的空余时间并不多，而有很大一部分他都用来跟他的卡达西朋友拿来捉迷藏了。在他不轮班时，他在午饭时间赶到复制餐厅，毫无疑问，盖瑞克放了他的鸽子。他冲到他的裁缝店，大门紧锁。他怒气冲冲地赶到他的住所，电脑告诉他目前房内无人，直接省了他用医疗密码强行进门的力气。

他当然知道盖瑞克在搞什么鬼。

现在他对盖瑞克的担心完全变成了恼怒，拜托，他才是受害人，盖瑞克可没有权利玩失踪，闹脾气。他只是需要跟他谈谈。

更困难的是他甚至不能跟别人商量。

奥布莱恩当时甚至都不想把失去意识的盖瑞克带回深空九号去，更不要说其他高阶军官在得知他重伤返回时候的表情了。希斯科在他恢复了正常对话的能力之后重复了两次他的问题：“你真的确定在排出了他体内所有的化合物之后他能恢复正常吗？”

没错，他确定，他甚至对希斯科再三做了担保。琦拉本来也就对卡达西人抱着浓烈的厌恶，她看起来恨不能立刻将盖瑞克丢出气闸，任他在太空中悲惨地死去。戴克斯什么也没说，只是皱着眉头拍了拍他的手。武夫就站在戴克斯背后，很明显在克制自己的脾气，从嘴角挤出一句祝你尽快康复便冲出了医务室，希望他不是去欧多的牢房里殴打盖瑞克。

最后是欧多，安全官对他不追责的决定看起来毫不意外，仅仅是点了点头便留他一个人继续恢复了。

即使是医疗科学已经如此发达，骨头的再生依旧如此麻烦，起码花费了他大半天的宝贵时间。也就是在这段宝贵的时间里，贾巴拉护士和其他几位医护人员帮盖瑞克清除了体内的化合物，又多给了卡达西人一针镇静剂，在她的坚持下，盖瑞克被带给了欧多，锁在安全（按照贾巴拉护士的说法）的隔离牢房里进行恢复，毕竟除了让他发疯的化合物以外，卡达西人并没有什么需要进行特别护理的伤处。

他猜想盖瑞克是在通过通讯徽章追踪他的位置，好让他能避开他的寻找，不管他到底是用的什么办法，他这种行为都深深惹恼了巴希尔医生。

足够生气到让他在凌晨三点将通讯徽章丢在自己的床上便直接冲到了盖瑞克的住处，不给里面的人任何反应时间便直接要求电脑接受自己的紧急医疗代码，放他进门。

当然盖瑞克没有在睡觉，也没有机会逃走，在门打开的那一瞬间朱利安看到他几乎是从沙发上弹了起来。

“真的吗？医生，有什么紧急情况需要你在这么个时间闯进我的住处呢？”

“如果你没有一直故意避开我的话我也不用这样大费周章了不是吗？”

盖瑞克又往窗边撤了几步，干巴巴地笑了，试图让自己看起来不那么异常：“避开？我恐怕这只是个误会。”

朱利安可没有那么傻，迅速缩短了两人间的距离，他的动作的确说明他已经完全康复了。

“我们需要谈谈。”

“谈谈？”盖瑞克发出一声干笑，他在微笑，但朱利安能看出来他的眼神并不是那么一回事，“我恐怕我们并没有什么好谈的，我亲爱的医生。”

“你自己清楚，发生的那些事都是因为你碰到了那个化合物，仅此而已。”

朱利安抬手想去碰碰盖瑞克的肩，卡达西人躲开了，他甚至不敢直视医生的眼睛。

“仅此而已？我差点杀了你。”

“可我还站在这里。”

“那是因为你足够聪明，还准备了后手，不然奥布莱恩找到的就只会是你的尸体了。”

“盖瑞克……”

“我嘲弄你，我……我摧毁了你。”盖瑞克没有让医生继续说下去，他的音量越来越低，“你知道最糟的是什么吗？我当时真的很享受那一切。”

“我清楚地记得我当时对你说的每一句话。”

“如果你还神智清醒你就不该再来找我，医生。”

朱利安站在那里，看着卡达西人在自己给自己挖下的深井里越沉越深，他叹了口气，他还是觉得很生气，说实话他并不是很擅长心理疏导，他还有自己的问题需要解决。但他想，拉盖瑞克一把还是可以做到的。

“伊林·盖瑞克。”

从流放开始便再也没有听过别人称呼自己全名的卡达西人惊讶地抬起头，对上了医生严肃的表情，从他们的对话开始到现在第一次真正接触上医生的双眼，“我希望你还记得当时关掉你的植入物之后我对你说过的话。”

年轻的医生双眼里毫无责备之意，不再有泪水，一如既往的饱含生气。

“我说过，我原谅你，不管你做过什么。这句话到现在依旧算数。”

朱利安出牌不按常理，在精神上动摇他，又迅速探出手抓住盖瑞克垂在身侧的双手，人类的体温宛如一杯刚刚复制出来的红叶茶，温柔又坚定地裹住他的手指。

他结结巴巴，试图抽走自己的手，但组织语言与物理行动均遭遇了可悲的失败。

他的医生，按照人类的话应该怎么说来着？甚至得寸进尺地（或许是为了确保他不会再逃跑？）用在他看来最为夸张的动作张开手臂抱了上来。

又一个对卡达西人来说非常不熟悉又过激的人类行为。

但当一个热乎乎的人类正把自己挂在你脖子上，脸颊贴在你的脖脊上，稳定又强健的心跳仿佛鼓点一样隔着皮肤与布料敲在你的胸口上，你还能做什么呢？

盖瑞克试探地动动手臂，学着他曾见过的人类行为那样，将已经空闲下来的双手慢慢放到了医生的背上。令他感到难过的是，医生在他的接触下明显地紧绷了起来。这下他再次被丢进了两难的境地，双手悬在朱利安背上，不知是否该表明他已经认识到了医生条件反射性地在抗拒他的触碰。

但他还在那里，挂在他身上，稳定地向他传递热量。医生再次叹了口气。

“我想我们可以用非常非常多的午餐时间来改善我们现在这种情况，同意吗？”

盖瑞克在医生看不到的地方绽开了一个真实的微笑，他说。

“同意。”


End file.
